Propuesta Indecente
by camimasen18
Summary: -Algunas cosas no están a la venta,- ¿Cómo cuales? ,- Bueno..., no puedes comprar a la gente ,- Que inocente, Isabella. Yo compro gente todos los días, - Cuando hay emociones de por medio, es imposible ,- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Bueno, probemos ese cliché. Jacob, supongamos que te ofrezco un millón de dolares por una noche con tu esposa, ¿que dices?-
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoria de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película con el mismo título con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Prefacio (Jacob's POV)**

Perder a Bella fue como perder una parte de mí.

Pensé que nada podría cambiar la forma en que nos sentíamos, pensé que éramos invencibles.

Alguien una vez me dijo que si quieres algo con toda tu alma, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo para siempre y si no vuelve, de un principio nunca lo fue.

Solo sabía una cosa.

Ella era mía, como yo era suyo. Bella encendía mi vida.

Nos conocimos en la secundaria de Forks. Yo iba en último año y Bella recién comenzaba el instituto. Los viernes, después de que terminaban las clases, frecuentaba llevarla a ella y a su mejor amiga Ángela a sus casas. Solo para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Solía mirarme por el espejo retrovisor, tal cual yo la miraba.

Me enamoré de sus ojos.

Cuando Bella terminó el instituto, le propuse matrimonio en la playa La Push.

Nuestros padres estaban en contra de nuestra unión. Decían que éramos muy jóvenes, casi ni nos conocíamos.

Pero Bella dijo que una vida sin riesgos, no es vida del todo.

Así que nos casamos.

Me gradué de la escuela de Arquitectura de Seattle y encontré un trabajo en una firma local.

Isabella comenzó a trabajar vendiendo bienes raíces para ayudar con las cuentas.

Gasté todo mi tiempo libre trabajando en un diseño propio. Resumía todo lo que la arquitectura significaba para mí. Era mi casa de ensueño y la de Bella también.

- ¿Bells? ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

-No.

-Lo hago, amor.

-¿Todavía?

-Siempre.

Teníamos nuestras diferencias…

Solía dejar la ropa tirada en el suelo de toda la casa, la volvía loca.

-¿Qué crees que es esto?- Bella preguntó tomando mis zapatos de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¡No tengo porqué hacer la colada!- gritó irritada.

-Cariño, lo recogeré. No tienes que volverte violenta.-

-¿Y esto?- recogió un plato sucio del mueble.- ¿Crees que soy una sirvienta, Jacob?- agarró un tenedor y me lo lanzó, errando en su puntería.

-Bella esto es serio, deja eso, ¡vas a herir a alguien!- dije levantando mis brazos en rendición. Bella rió de mí actuar y se acercó a mi avergonzada.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te hice algo?- Negué abrazándola.

Lo bueno de nuestras peleas eran nuestras calientes reconciliaciones. Disfrutábamos hacer el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, así que para entretenernos solía llevar a Bella a visitar edificios y museos arquitectónicos y explicarle sobre su creación, sobre la belleza que se puede encontrar en los cimientos.

-¿Porqué siempre venimos a este estúpido lavandero de autos?- preguntó intrigada.

-No es estúpida, mi amor. No mires solo con tus ojos.- Me gustaba hacerla ver las cosas de diferente forma.

Encontramos en las afueras de Seattle un terreno perfecto para que construyéramos la casa.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo pagaremos?- le pregunté un día.

-Como cualquier otra persona, pediremos un préstamo al banco.- dijo segura de sí misma, yo estaba incrédulo.- Créeme Jake, deberías ver la basura que estos idiotas estirados compran con sus créditos. Se volverán locos por una casa tuya.-

Tuvimos que ajustar nuestros gastos para pedir el préstamo, pero era nuestro futuro y tenía que construir mi casa.

Luego, la recesión llego.

El mercado de bienes raíces decayó y Bells con suerte cerraba un trato en casi seis meses.

La construcción cayó en su punto más bajo y la gente comenzaba a ser despedida en todos lados, yo fui uno de ellos.

-El banco mandó una nota de demanda.- dije sentándome en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- preguntó confundida mi esposa.

-No tenemos ingresos… Así que adjuntarán mis activos.-

-¿Qué activos?- Bella sonaba asustada.

-El terreno de la casa- dije sin sostenerle la mirada.- Lo siento.-

-Jake tengo miedo, no tenemos dinero alguno- comentó abrazándome fuertemente.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Trabajaré atendiendo mesas, manejando un taxi o algo- dije desesperado- Yo te cuidaré Isabella.-

-Haz que esto pase, mi amor- dijo llorando.- Haz que se vaya.-

Finalmente perdimos la construcción, incluso nuestra propia casa. Me tragué mi orgullo y le pedí prestado a mi padre dinero. Fue suficiente por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Todavía teníamos deudas con el banco y algo tenía que ser hecho.

* * *

**Díganme que les pareció este comienzo de la historia. Gracias a todos a los que lean :)**

**Cami.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

-Tengo una idea.- Jacob dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama, despertándome en el proceso. ¡Por dios!, eran las doce de la noche y mañana yo trabajaba.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunté somnolienta- Seguro puede esperar hasta mañana Jake- dije girándome sobre mi costado y volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-Bella, no. Levántate y vístete, vamos a salir.- comentó decidido.

¿Qué diablos?

Estaba muriendo de cansancio y necesitaba mis ocho horas de sueño, mañana sería un día pesado y Jacob me mandaba a vestir. Era media noche por dios santo, ¿qué pensaba hacer a esta hora?

Renuente me vestí, salí de mi cómodo pijama y me puse unos jeans y una camisa holgada. Jacob ya estaba terminando abrochándose las zapatillas.

Una vez en el auto me digne a preguntarle hacia dónde íbamos.

-¿Jake donde vamos? -pregunté frotándome los ojos con pereza.

-Vamos al Roxy's Casino mi amor- ¿Qué? Jacob parecía bastante convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Jacob estás loco? Mañana tengo que ir al trabajo, no puedo pasarme toda la noche en un hotel perdiendo dinero que claramente no tenemos.-

-Vamos, Bells. Es nuestra oportunidad para ganar algunos dólares y pagar algo de las deudas. Quizás tendremos suerte.-

-Jacob, las probabilidades están en nuestra contra. Vamos cariño, no tentemos la poca suerte que tenemos.- dije tratando de disuadirlo de su loca idea. ¿Apostar en un casino? ¿Enserio? No creía que fuera una buena idea.

-Bella, es un hecho, vamos a ir y si empezamos perdiendo, juro que nos retiraremos en ese mismo instante.- dijo doblando hacia las afueras de Seattle, donde se encontraba Roxy's. Era un hotel muy elegante, donde ciertamente nunca habíamos entrado y mucho menos hospedado. Solo los adinerados podían darse ese lujo, para mí no era la gran cosa.

Luego de manejar unos veinte minutos, llegamos. Estaba, para ser un día de semana, atestado de gente. Podía notar unos autos de lujo que hacían lucir miserable a nuestra pobre camioneta. Además de que, por defecto, nuestra ropa desentonaba de los vestidos extravagantes que salían de las limosinas y de los elegantes trajes de los hombres que deambulaban por la entrada del hotel. Ni siquiera sabía que había tanta gente adinerada en Seattle.

-Vamos a probar nuestra suerte, cariño- dijo Jacob sonriendo, mientras besaba mi mano. Lucía entusiasmado.

-No me sueltes- le dije temerosa mientras avanzábamos dentro de la multitud luego de haber estacionado. Quería pensar en el hecho de que la gente me miraba porque soy hermosa, pero obviamente era por la vestimenta de mi esposo y yo. Jacob llevaba puestas unas converse, no pude evitar reír divertida por ese hecho.

Acompañé a Jake a comprar unas fichas para comenzar. Ni siquiera quise mirar cuantas, solo quería que la noche terminara ya.

Las mesas de juego estaban atiborradas de gente. Gracias a dios pude divisar a muchas personas vestidas tan informales como nosotros, no me sentía _tan_ fuera de lugar al menos.

Lo poco y nada que entendía realmente de los juegos de azar hacían que me sintiera perdida entre tantas fichas y cartas. Simplemente me dediqué a observar callada y a acompañar a mi esposo por las mesas.

-Bells, mira esto- dijo Jacob mientras pasábamos por un sector de vestidos de alta costura y pude divisar en la vitrina los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.- Entra a mirar, mi amor- me dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no, Jake. Se ven que son muy caros, no quiero perder mi tiempo- dije mirando lascivamente hacia la tienda.- De verdad se veían preciosos.

-Anda Bells, no pierdes nada en observar- dijo divertido.

-Vámonos.- comenté terca tirándolo del brazo.

Luego de pasear por casi todo los rincones del casino, entramos a unas salas donde estaban jugando póker y Jacob quedó un poco enganchado. Hace más de treinta minutos que yo estaba aburrida a morir, así que le dije a Jake que iría a caminar por ahí.

Pase por el bar, mirando como todos esos acomodados tomaban caros cocteles junto a sus mujeres que llevaban encima pieles costosas y zapatos hermosos. Por un segundo las envidié, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve? Solo perdía mi tiempo.

Seguí deambulando por ahí, hasta que llegué de nuevo a enfrentarme con la espléndida vitrina. Esos vestidos me llamaban a tocarlos. Así que decidida, entré. Total, no perdía nada.

La tienda completa estaba cubierta con mármol color cereza, Jacob se moriría si la viese. El techo era de madera, seguramente sería fina caoba y los muebles tenían detalles marrones que hacían la estancia tan elegante como confortante.

Me reí del hecho de que la vendedora se alertó con mi entrada, ¿acaso parecía una ladrona o algo así? Idiota. Aunque mi paso era bastante tímido, todos estos lujos me volvían un poco cohibida.

Pasé lentamente tocando los delicados vestidos, todos de tela muy fina y suave. Había desde colores corales hasta negros profundos. Casi todos eran de talle alto y largos.

Camine al lado de una mesa en el centro donde había un bol de lo que, seguramente era cristal, que estaba lleno de bombones de chocolates. Se veían muy sabrosos. Tomé uno y lo llevé a mi boca.

Sabía demasiado bien. Saboree el chocolate por casi un minuto infinito, estaba demasiado bueno. Lamí mis labios al terminar casi sonriendo y de repente sentí una intensa mirada sobre mí.

No me di cuenta de que un hombre me estaba observando detenidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía divertido. Pude sentir mis mejillas llenarse de rubor y sonreí avergonzada.

El hombre era guapo, no había dudas. Pude notar que tenía cabello rubio, parecía que estaba entre sus treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos, quien sabe. Estaba en una sala de vidrio dentro de la tienda rodeado de otros hombres que conversaban animadamente, lo cual era raro. Pero me estaba mirando curioso. Todos ellos vestían, por supuesto, trajes negros impecables y en sus manos llevaban copas con quizás que extravagantes licores.

Lo miré por última vez y me devolví a los pasillos con vestidos. Estaba bastante abochornada.

Seguí observando las telas y hubo uno que capturó mi atención completamente. Era de un tono azulado, precioso. Tenía un escote favorecedor, pero al mismo tiempo refinado y con cortes simétricos en el pecho.

En resumen, era magnífico.

Me lo puse por encime del colgador, como sobreponiéndolo y me miré al espejo. Era muy hermoso el vestido.

-¿Porqué no te lo pones?... Te queda.- preguntó de la nada el mismo hombre misterioso del vidrio. Diablos, me dio un susto de muerte.

-Bueno…- dije mirándolo indecisa, recuperándome del espanto- No me lo puedo costear- comenté rápidamente, volviendo a poner el vestido en su lugar.

-Qué mal- dijo observándome detenidamente ladeando su rostro. ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?

-Sip- no supe que más decir, estaba terriblemente extrañada.

-Realmente pienso que deberías tener ese vestido. Déjame comprarlo para ti.- dijo muy tranquilo y seguro. Esperen, ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres comprarme este vestido?- pregunté impactada.

-Sip- dijo repitiendo mis palabras. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía divertido.

-¿Porqué?- cuestioné entre confundida e indignada. ¿Qué se cree que soy?

-He disfrutado verte antes- dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su smoking.- Te lo has ganado.-

-No, no lo he hecho- dije enojada- El vestido está a la venta, no yo.- Lo dejé con las palabras en la boca y me fui encolerizada.

¿Qué se cree este hombre para venir aquí y decirme tales cosas? ¿Cree que soy una puta prostituta? ¿Qué puedo ser comprada con vestidos caros? Que hombre más puerco.

Divisé a lo lejos a Jacob, quien estaba jugando a los dados en una de las mesas al centro de la estancia. Intenté olvidar el incidente anterior, ya que Jake parecía bastante alegre jugando y eso indicaba solo una cosa, así que no le arruinaría el momento. Menos con el repugnante estirado de antes.

-Tenemos un nuevo lanzador- dijo un hombre afroamericano que era asistente de mesa.- Para ganar necesitan un siete o un once- anunció mientras me acercaba.

-Saliendo, un siete- dijo una mujer riéndose alegremente. Estaba acompañada por otras dos chicas y Jake estaba con ellas.

-¡Siete!- gritó otra mujer celebrando su victoria. Las tres saltaban en alegría. Jacob se reía a su lado.

-¿Cómo vas?- le pregunté sonriendo una vez llegué a su lado.

-No puedo perder, voy ganando a por mucho- dijo besándome rápidamente antes de volver su atención al juego.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dije entusiasmada devolviéndole el beso.- ¡Esto es genial!-

-Hey, esta es mi esposa, Bells- dijo Jake presentándome. Sonreí hacía las mujeres saludándolas. – Estas son mis chicas de la suerte- dijo abrazándolas divertido.

- ¡Esta noche ganaremos!- las mujeres le alentaron.

-Bésalos- Jake me miró a los ojos, poniendo los dados frente a mis labios. Quería que los besara para la suerte.- Lo miré detenidamente y los besé.- Ganaré, porque somos ganadores- dijo lanzando los dados. Todos gritamos celebrando la nueva victoria. Estaba muy feliz por él, por nosotros.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?- me preguntó en medio de la bulla Jacob. Le sonreí como una niña enamorada.

-No-

-¡Pues te amo!- dijo gritando como un loco.

-¿Todavía?- le grité sobre el ruido.

-Siempre, cariño- dijo y se acercó a besarme profundamente.

Finalmente creo si fue una buena idea haber venido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Cinco mil dólares.- dijo lanzándome un fajo de billetes.

-¿Esa pequeña pila de ahí?- pregunté asombrada.

-Adivina, Bells- dijo sonriéndome entretenido.- Cinco más- y lanzó otro fajo.

-Oh por dios- dije impresionada.

-¡Tenemos un cómputo total de veinte mil dólares!, mi amor estamos a mitad de camino- me dijo ilusionado.

-¿En una hora logramos todo eso?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si, Bells. Imagino, dos horas más mañana y seremos libres.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Ven aquí- dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más.

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo- dije mirándolo directamente.

-Lo sé-

-No…, me refiero a incluso sin el dinero.- Lo decía honestamente, incluso si siguiéramos con todas estas deudas, lo amaba. Me sonrió y nos besamos apasionadamente.

En ese momento la ropa sobraba y mi amor por este hombre sobrepasaba los límites.

Jacob me levantó y me puso sobre su regazo. Me sacó la blusa por encime de mis brazos y le ayudé con el sujetador. Bajó su rostro a uno de mis senos y lo besó con vehemencia. Su mano libre acariciaba el otro, sin perder tiempo.

Yo estaba con mi cabeza estirada hacia atrás de la excitación, me volvía loca. Llevé como pude una de mis manos hacia su bóxer y metí una de mis manos en él.

-Oh Bella- dijo entre gemidos. Jacob siguió succionando, chupando y todos los sinónimos existentes a mis senos.

-Jacob, por favor...- dije entrecortadamente.- Quiero más.-

Llevó sus mágicos dedos hacia mi entrepierna y casi me corro. Sentí como jugueteaba con mi pubis y como mi excitación hacia a sus dedos deslizarse fácilmente por mi unión.

Comencé a jadear.

-Cariño, por favor… - necesitaba liberación.

Jacob me levantó y nos recostó en la cama. Se posicionó sobre mí y comenzó a moverse. Diablos, lo amaba.

-Jake, más rápido.- me agarré de sus hombros para sostenerme e impulsarme más.

-Bella…amor- Estaba a punto de explotar.

-Cariño…- Jacob agarró mi trasero para apurar los movimientos y pronto llegamos al orgasmo juntos…

Todo estuvo genial y las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Parece que al fin empezaríamos a vivir la vida de la forma en que la merecíamos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! **

**Díganme que opinan en sus reviews!**

**Saludos a todas,**

** Cami**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-Última llamada para las apuestas- dijo el asistente de mesa.

-Vamos será negro- dijo Jake ansioso, mientras miraba como la ruleta giraba y giraba. Incluso yo estaba expectante.- ¡Aquí vamos!, ¡sí!- gritó Jacob en celebración. Me sujetó en sus brazos fuertemente.

Caminamos felices hacia la cafetería del casino. Llevábamos ya cuatrocientos dólares en solo media hora. Pedimos café y muffins.

-Amor, dijimos que no íbamos a continuar- le recordé a mi esposo. Jacob parecía ido con tanto entusiasmo. Agarró una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón y la acercó a la mesa.

-Cara nos detenemos, sello seguimos, Bells- dijo colocando la moneda sobre su palma. Yo estaba indecisa.

-¿Más café?- preguntó de la nada la camarera. Pude notar la mirada reprobatoria en su rostro. Seguramente parecemos de esas parejas con problemas de adicción a las apuestas, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-No, gracias- dijimos al mismo tiempo. La mujer se fue sin decir nada.

Jacob lanzó la moneda al aire y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Abrió su palma y salió sello. Mierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Última llamada para las apuestas- nuevamente nos encontrábamos frente al asistente de mesa. No pude descifrar si nos miraba divertidos o se burlaba de nosotros, no me interesaba tampoco. Jacob apostó todas nuestras fichas en el juego. – No hay más apuestas- repitió.

-Ok, me siento suertudo- Jacob frotó sus manos sonriendo.- Digo que apostemos al rojo.-

-Todo al rojo- señaló el asistente. Yo miraba confundida a mi esposo, lucía nervioso.

-Siento que es el rojo, ¿sientes que es el rojo, Bells?- comentó exaltado mirándome.

-Podemos hacer esto, cariño- lo alenté, pero por dentro me sentía ansiosa. El asistente comenzó a girar la ruleta y la pelotita empezó a pasar rápidamente por todas las casillas.

-Lo pondré en el rojo- dijo moviendo todas las piezas al cuadrado rojo sin perder de vista la ruleta.- No, es negro- dijo volviendo a mover todas las piezas apresuradamente hacia el cuadro negro.

-¿Qué haces Jake?- pregunté confundida, la ruleta seguía girando y cada vez disminuía la velocidad.

-Es negro- dijo seguro. La adrenalina del momento se sentía a mil por hora.- No, es rojo, es rojo.- dijo moviendo por última vez todas las fichas al cuadrado rojo.- ¡Vamos rojo!-

-No más apuestas, señor- dijo el asistente molesto.

-¡Vamos rojo, vamos rojo!- dijo mirando atentamente al juego. Podría jurar que corría una gota de sudor por su frente.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y la bola cayó en el compartimento negro. Jacob maldecía enojado y yo en un instinto alargué mi mano hacia las fichas.

-Lo siento, jovencita- dijo el asistente retirándolas antes de que las alcanzara. Habíamos perdido todas las ganancias de la noche.

Nada podría haber salido peor. Lo juro.

-Estábamos tan cerca- comentó Jacob.- Todo es mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, cariño- dije tranquilizándolo mientras me abrazaba.- Es simplemente parte del juego.- comenzamos a caminar lentamente a la salida.

Pasamos por una mesa atiborrada de gente, donde hombres y mujeres rodeaban un juego de cartas. Me detuve por un segundo espantada, noté que uno de los cinco hombres sentados en la mesa redonda era el puerco estirado de ayer. Jacob se acercó interesado a observar.

-Cartas por favor- llamó uno de los ayudantes del juego.- Turno del jugador tres, pásenlo a la derecha, por favor- dijo.

Traté de sacar a Jake de ahí, para no tener que mirar más a ese hombre, pero parecía bastante divertido con el juego. Hasta que finalmente el hombre me vio y me dio una de esas sonrisas suyas, casi como si se hubiera alegrado de mi presencia. Maldito.

-El jugador pide nada- dijo el asistente nuevamente.- El jugador tiene cero.-

Al parecer el ricachón estaba perdiendo dinero,… igual que yo, pensé con ironía.

-¿Alguna otra apuesta?- repitió el asistente. Me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando de nuevo. Me sentía bastante cohibida por ese estúpido. Me abracé fuertemente a Jake.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Jacob a otro hombre que miraba expectante el juego.

-Ese es Edward Masen- respondió cruzándose de brazos.- Es un maldito multimillonario,… un rico hijo de puta- comentó riéndose.

-¿Qué son esas cosas doradas?- le pregunté intrigada.

-Diez mil dólares la pieza- dijo levantando sus cejas, exagerando.- Cada vez que pone una sobre la mesa son de los grandes- parecía que ese hombre veneraba al estirado.

-Míralo,…cuan tranquilo está.- comentó Jacob impresionado.

El tal Edward Masen sabía que iba perdiendo, pero parecía no importarle mucho. Jugaba como si fueran veinte pavos, en vez de diez mil.

-El hijo de perra debe obtener más conchas de las que uno tiene en diez vidas.- dijo riéndose, lo quedé mirando entretenida y se giró a verme- Lo siento señorita, no quise ofenderla- dijo divertido.

-El jugador gana- dijo el asistente, volviendo mi atención al juego. Al parecer era la primera vez que ganaba esta noche el señor Masen, ya que todos los presentes aplaudieron celebrando.

-¿Disculpa?- Edward Masen se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a nosotros.- ¿Disculpa? - Cuando lo vi intenté alejarme de la mesa, atrayendo infructuosamente a Jacob conmigo, luego se dio cuenta de que Masen estaba hablando con él.

-¿Dime?- preguntó Jake extrañado.

-Vámonos, Jacob- dije tironeándolo suavemente para poder escabullirnos rápidamente.

-¿Le molestaría prestarme a su esposa?- ¿ah? Quedé paralizada.- ¿Es esa su esposa?- repitió.

-¿Perdón?- Jacob dijo sorprendido.

-Para la suerte- dijo Edward relajando el ambiente, pero obviamente no a mí. Este idiota seguía molestándome. Todos los presentes estaban alentándome a ir, personalmente solo quería irme a casa.

-Tendrá que preguntarle a ella- respondió Jacob más tranquilo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dije mirando al estirado.- Deberíamos irnos, Jacob.- pero mi esposo no parecía muy convencido de eso.

-Anda, Bells, puede que sea divertido- dijo sonriéndome. Ugh. Lo único que me faltaba era tener que sentarme al lado del idiota ese.- Estaré aquí esperándote- Jake me sonrió, relajándome.

-Gracias- dijo Edward abriéndome la silla y ayudándome a sentarme, como el caballero que no es.- Siéntate, por favor- dijo sonriéndome nuevamente. ¿Qué tiene este hombre con las sonrisas?- He estado perdiendo todo el día. Apareces y gano mi primera mano- dijo complacido.- Yo diría que es una señal-

Yo solo lo miraba expectante, tratando de que todo esto terminara rápido. Ni siquiera quería hablarle.

-¿Te gustaría un trago?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mí.

-No, gracias- respondí tajante.

-Hagan sus apuestas- dijo el asistente de mesa. Mire a Jake nerviosa, él me levanto sus pulgares alentándome.

-Cien mil- dijo Edward mirándome. Parecía el hombre más relajado del planeta.

-¿Así de fácil?- pregunté sorprendida. Seguramente cien mil dólares eran un juego para él.

-Así de fácil- respondió sonriéndome.

-Todas las apuestas establecidas- comentó el ayudante. Edward me pasó las fichas para posicionarlas en el tablero, pero mi torpeza salió a la luz y las desparramé por la mesa.

-No tan rápido- dijo ayudándome a apilarlas nuevamente. No pude ignorar la repentina electricidad que sentí cuando nuestros dedos chocaron y sin poder evitarlo lo miré a los ojos. Eran verdes.

-Perdón- dije balbuceando, raudamente quité mi mirada de su rostro. Posicionó correctamente las fichas en el tablero.

-Lo que queremos… lo que necesitamos es un nueve- dijo mirando sus cartas. Las observó por unos segundos y luego dio vuelta su baraja. No había un nueve por ninguna parte.

-El banco gana con un ocho, pague al banco por favor- dijo el asistente. Edward hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no soy tan afortunado después de todo- comentó mirándome entretenido- ¿Te gustan las cartas?- preguntó interesado.

-No especialmente- dije jugueteando con los dados que se encontraban sobre el tablero. Por unos momentos olvide la muchedumbre que nos rodeaba.

-Desearía haberte preguntado antes, ¿dados?- dijo apuntándolos.

-Sí, supongo que sí- dije desinteresada.

-¿Sam?- preguntó hablando más fuerte de lo normal. Un hombre mayor apareció a su lado.

-¿Señor Masen?- respondió disciplinadamente.

-Una mesa, por favor- dijo apuntando con sus dedos a otra mesa de juegos.

-Quizás debería irme- dije despistada.

-Esto no debería tomar mucho- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la mesa expectante.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida. Fuimos hasta la mesa continua donde Sam nos esperaba. Todos los espectadores nos siguieron y comencé a asustarme cuando no veía por ninguna parte a Jacob.

-Ahora…, espero que encuentres esto interesante- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Luego le hizo un movimiento a Sam y este trajo un maletín plateado el cual lo colocó sobre la mesa de juegos.- Anda, ábrelo.- dijo poniéndome en frente el maletín.

Estiré mis brazos y lo abrí, tenía dentro fichas redondas de color dorado. Juraría que eran de oro, si es que de verdad no lo eran.

-Eso es mucho dinero- dije asombrada.

-Aquí tiene Señor Masen, un millón de dólares- anunció un hombre que supuse era encargado del casino.

-¡Diablos!- escuché a un hombre decir. Lo miré confundida.- ¡Apuéstalo todo!- decía emocionado. Pude detectar a Jacob entre medio de la multitud, estaba emocionado también.

-Elige dos- Edward me dijo apuntando a la ruma de dados. Temerosa elegí dos del montón- Ahora solo lanza un siete- dijo divertido, esperando mis movimientos. Levanté mi brazo para lanzar y él me detuvo.- ¿No estás olvidando algo?- preguntó atento. Pude divisar algo en su mirada.

¿Estaba loco? ¿De verdad quería que hiciera eso? Estaba esperándome.

Llevé los dados hacia mis labios y los besé. Nerviosa y sintiendo toda la presión sobre mí, lancé los dados.

-¡Ganador! ¡Siete ganador!- gritaron todas las personas presentes. No lo podía creer, había ganado, estaba muy emocionada. Jacob también celebraba conmigo. ¡Había ganado!

-¿Crees que debería terminar ahora?- preguntó soberbio.

-Yo debería- dije sonriéndole, por primera vez, honestamente. Me alejé de la multitud tratando de encontrar a Jake, cuando lo vi, corrí a él y lo besé.

-Cariño eso estuvo sorprendente- dijo Jacob abrazándome.

-Disculpen, disculpen.- Edward nos interrumpió, venía sonriendo, mirándome atentamente. Jacob estiró su mano para saludarlo.- Buenas noches, soy Edward Masen.- dijo impecablemente.

-Hey, soy Jacob, felicitaciones- dijo sacudiendo su mano.- Esta es mi esposa Isabella, creo que ya se conocen- dijo divertido.

-Hola, ¿Isabella?- preguntó mirándome alegre.

-Bella- le corregí, le pegué un leve codazo a Jake, sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo.

-Muchas gracias a los dos- dijo, supongo que con falsa modestia.- ¿Se están hospedando en el hotel?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

-De hecho, estábamos yéndonos- dije tomando el brazo de mi marido.

-¿Se van?- cuestionó ceñudo.

-Estábamos saliendo ya- dijo Jacob rascándose la nuca.

-No, no lo hagan- Edward parecía cada vez más encantador, cada vez que estaba Jacob, por supuesto.- Tenemos que celebrar- dijo sonriendo- Déjenme arreglar una habitación para ustedes-

-Eso es muy amable, pero…- Jacob lucía extrañado, pero podía darme cuenta de que le gustaba la idea.

-Insisto- dijo perseverante Edward- Por favor, es lo menos que puede hacer-

Jacob aceptó la oferta y le agradeció nuevamente. El señor Masen dijo que firmáramos en su nombre, lo que quisiéramos.

Todavía no entendía porque este hombre se esforzaba tanto. No me calzaba nada y no me parecía una buena idea…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hey, Bells, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Jacob lanzándose a la cama extra grande de la habitación. Jake lucía como un niño chico en una dulcería.

-¿Se cree el padrino o algo?- dije mirando por el lugar. No podía creer todavía que ese hombre nos haya querido pagar una estadía aquí. No que le faltara dinero, pero no entendía sus razones. Todo era muy extraño.

-Ganaste un millón de dólares, cariño- dijo sentándose sobre el edredón divertido.

-El los ganó- dije acercándome y acariciando su rostro.

-Pero los ganaste por él- dijo besándome más apasionadamente. Le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Jacob me sacó la remera por sobre mis brazos rápidamente.

-Esto se siente bien- dije besándolo más profundo y pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Jacob ya lucía excitado y solo quería que lo disfrutáramos más. En eso sonó el maldito timbre de la habitación.- No vayas- intenté comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón pero me detuvo.

-Solo quédate aquí un segundo- dijo desenlazando mis brazos de su cuello y dejándome en sujetador en medio de la cama. Intenté escuchar quien era el que tocaba.

-¿Señor Black?- preguntó una voz levemente conocida.- Soy Sam, vengo de parte del Señor Masen.- por supuesto, el Señor Estirado tenía que venir a interrumpir.- Traigo un regalo para la Señora Black- ¿un regalo? ¿Para mí?

-Oh, bueno, agradézcaselo por nosotros- dijo Jacob medio confundido.

-El Señor Masen será anfitrión de una reunión esta noche en su suite. Si pueden encontrar tiempo en su horario, el estaría muy complacido.- escuché que dijo Sam.

¿Podía este tipo ser más snob? Una reunión esta noche, ¿enserio? De solo pensarlo me daba risa. No pude seguir atenta a su conversación hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse.

-Mira lo que te trajeron- dijo Jacob entregándome una caja bastante grande.

-¿Qué?- dije confundida.

-Un regalo de Masen.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Ábrelo- Lo abrí temerosa y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba. ¡Era el vestido de la otra noche! ¡Diablos! Si que era hermoso.

-Esto cuesta cinco mil dólares.- dije asombrada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó divertido.

-Porqué lo vi en una de las tiendas del primer piso- dije ruborizada.

-Oh, qué suerte la suya de que te gusta el azul- dijo entrando al baño.

-Si…- susurré. Me quedé perpleja observando el vestido. No podía creer que ese hombre me comprara un vestido a mí, a una completa desconocida y menos que gastara cinco mil dólares, por dios. Era absurdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La canción The nearness of you de Norah Jones flotaba en el ambiente, haciendo la estancia mucho más cómoda y hogareña. Jacob llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas color café granito, era bastante modesto en comparación a mí. Mi esposo me obligó a estrenar mi nuevo vestido de cinco mil dólares, a lo cual yo me opuse rotundamente, pero en verdad ¿qué importaba que nos viéramos diferentes?, lo seguía amando igual.

Jacob me guió al centro de la terraza y comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente al ritmo de la música. Me mantuve abrazada a él por unos largos minutos, me sentía tan cómoda y feliz.

-¿Quieres beber algo, cariño?- preguntó alejándose para mirarme. Asentí, agradeciéndole. Mientras volvía, el discípulo de Edward Masen se acercó a nosotros.

-El señor Masen los espera en la sala- dijo Sam con su típica voz correcta. Jacob me entregó una copa y lo seguimos de cerca.

Edward estaba empezando a jugar pool, al parecer esperándonos. Seguía con su imborrable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- dijo saludándonos.

-¿Quién es ese tipo Sam?- preguntó curioso Jake mirando hacia los lados cerciorándose de si Sam estaba lejos.

-Alguien que trabaja para mí, es de confianza.- respondió situándose frente a la mesa de billar y golpeando la bola blanca.- El mató a alguien una vez.- dijo serio. Mi rostro debió ser muy divertido ya que rompió en risas.

-Eso es… inusual- dije un poco desconcertada. Jake rió entretenido.

-Dime Jacob… ¿Dónde te vez en, digamos, diez años?- Edward lucía interrogante. Me asustó su abrupto cambio de tema.

-No me molestaría ser un multimillonario como usted- dijo Jacob, jugando su turno en la mesa. La bola blanca golpeó la roja y la metió en el agujero.

-Buen tiro.- comentó Masen, tirando ahora su propia bola.- Me refiero, más allá del dinero. ¿Qué te satisfacería por completo?-

-¿Qué dices? ¿No está satisfecho?- Jacob parecía confundido.

-¿Quién lo está?-

-Yo lo estoy- dije segura, mirándolo a los ojos. A pesar de las carencias económicas que teníamos, yo soy feliz con mi esposo.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- le preguntó a Jacob gracioso. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

-Lo espero.- respondió Jacob sonriéndome.

-Bueno, puede que no hayas ganado tus apuestas, pero eres un hombre con suerte- dijo observándome atentamente. Jacob seguía jugando.- Yo tengo dinero, seguridad, negocios exitosos, pero tú tienes algo que yo no.-

-Supongo que hay límites para lo que el dinero puede comprar- dijo Jacob pensativo.

-No muchos- contestó levantando la mirada del juego. Dejó la vara a un lado e infundo sus manos en los bolsillos de su costoso traje, mirándome de soslayo.

-Algunas cosas no están a la venta- dije despectiva.

-¿Cómo cuales…?- preguntó curioso, acercándose a mí.

-No puedes comprar a la gente- dije levantando mi rostro. Este hombre no me amedrentaría jamás.

-Que inocente Isabella. Yo compro gente todos los días- dijo sonriéndome altanero.

-En los negocios, quizás, pero no cuando hay sentimientos de por medio-

-¿Dices que no puedes comprar el amor? Eso es un cliché.- Odiaba que luciera tan seguro de sí mismo, como si no existieran más opiniones en el mundo.

-Es absolutamente verdad-

-¿Lo es?- desvió su mirada hacia mi esposo.- ¿Qué opinas tu?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella.- dijo mirándolo.

-¿Lo estás?... entonces probemos ese cliché.- Parece que el juego terminó.-Supongamos… que te ofrezco un millón de dólares por una noche con tu esposa.- dijo.

-Asumiría que me estas tomando el pelo- Jacob se veía sorprendido, incluso diría que ofendido. Yo lo estaba.

-Pretendamos que no, ¿qué dirías?- Edward estaba completamente serio.

-Te diría que te vayas al infierno- dije segura.

-No lo escuché de él- desvió su mirada a mi esposo.

-Te diría que te vayas al infierno- No podía descifrar si Jacob estaba enojado o seguía impactado.

-Esa es una respuesta reflejo porque lo ves como un hipotético. Pero digamos que hay dinero real detrás de esto- dijo- No estoy bromeando, un millón de dólares. La noche terminará en unas horas, pero el dinero puede durar toda una vida.-

El ambiente estuvo tenso por unos segundos.

-Piénsalo.- dijo sacudiendo sus manos. Edward lucía tan tranquilo y sereno que no parecía que acababa de querer comprarme por un millón de dólares. ¿Había imaginado esas últimas palabras?- Es tarde, y odio admitirlo, pero tengo una reunión.- miro en mi dirección- ¿Puedo tener un último baile?-

- Creo que es mejor si vas a tu reunión. No queremos que pierdas tu próximo millón.- dijo Jake serio.

-Entendido.- lucia comprensivo.- Yo tampoco la compartiría- dijo refiriéndose a mí. ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Un pedazo de carne?

-Buenas noches- se despidió y después de unos segundos desapareció de mi vista.

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, al igual que yo.**

**Ojalá pudieran darme más su opinión para ver que piensan y así motivarme más.**

**Cualquier pregunta, me avisan.**

**Saludos a todas, **

**Cami**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-¿No puedes dormir?- sentí a Jacob incómodo darse vueltas en la cama.

-No- sonaba distraído.

-No dejo de pensar en ello- comenté acercándome a él, me abrió sus brazos.

-¿Es tan raro, no?- dijo confundido. Asentí igualmente extrañada.

-Jacob, yo creo que quieres que lo haga.- comenté mirando hacia el techo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No seas ridícula.- Jacob se sentó confundido.

-Bueno… quizás solo deberíamos hablar sobre ello- ofrecí.

-No quiero que lo hagas- declaró.

-¿Pero me dejarías?-

-No ¿porqué?, ¿quieres hacerlo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, pero lo haría por ti- respondí mirándolo.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó aturdido.-No puedo creer que estemos siquiera discutiendo esto- dijo dándose vuelta en la cama.

-Piensa en lo que ese dinero nos ayudaría, lo que haría por nuestro futuro.- comenté tratando de convencerlo, tratando de convencerme a mi misma.- Podrías terminar tu casa, podríamos pagarle a tu papá, deshacernos de nuestras deudas. Después de todo, no significaría nada. Es solo mi cuerpo, no es mi mente, Jake.-

-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo así?- preguntó inseguro.

-Ambos dormimos con otras personas antes de casarnos, ¿cierto?-

-Si- dijo desganado.

-Solo tenemos que verlo de esa forma.- dije tratando de aliviar el ambiente.- Dormí con Mike Newton una vez por el amor de dios. Si puedo dormir con Mike, puedo dormir con cualquiera.- dije intentando ser divertida.

-¿Dormiste con Newton?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya sabías, Jake.- dije girando mis ojos.

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo te acostaste con él?- demandó.

-Cuando tú estabas por ahí revolcándote con la perra de Laura Mallory- dije divertida.

-Se llama Lauren Mallory y no era una perra-

-Como sea, lo era.- repetí.

-No lo era- me rebatió carcajeándose.

-Gracias a dios que podemos reírnos de eso ahora.-

-Si-dijo divertido pero pensativo.- Es fácil de decir eso ahora, pero luego…-

-Tendremos que olvidar que alguna vez pasó- dije haciéndolo olvidar lo que haya querido insinuar.- Y nunca discutirlo, ni siquiera una vez. Me refiero a que… nunca ha pasado, ¿entiendes?- dije terminando confundida.

-Nada que importe de todas formas- terminó volviendo a recostarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quiere elaborar en la clausula de verificación?-

Nos encontrábamos en una oficina privada del Roxy's Casino. Luego de aceptar la propuesta del Señor Masen, tuvimos que reunirnos con nuestros respectivos abogados para establecer las condiciones del acuerdo. Eric Yorkie era nuestro abogado, un viejo amigo de Jacob.

-¿Verificación?- preguntó el abogado de Edward.

-Eso significa que usted paga aunque la relación no se consuma- explicó Eric.

-¿Quieres decir si es que soy impotente?- preguntó burlón Edward.

-Es importante que un abogado cubra todas las contingencias que puedan surgir- comentó Eric satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Puedo vivir con eso- Edward parecía más que relajado sentado en el sillón de cuero. Yo estaba alejada escuchando todo, Jacob estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

-¿La clausula de John Garfield?- preguntó el otro abogado.

-Es por si el Señor Masen muere en el acto- aclaró Eric.

-¿Cuántos crees que tengo?, ¿cien años?- cuestionó Edward mirándome.- Tengo cuarenta por dios- se rió entretenido.

Sacó una pluma de su traje y se acercó al contrato. Sin siquiera chistar, lo firmó rápidamente.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo nuestro abogado sacudiendo la mano del abogado de Masen.

-Un millón de dólares serán depositados en su cuenta corriente.- respondió.

-Entonces…- Eric anunció mirando a Jake.

Los nervios me consumieron. ¿Tendría que ir con el estirado altiro?

-Caballeros- dijo el otro abogado mirándolos, despidiéndose.

-Creo que es hora de que un hombre de buena voluntad…- dijo mirando de Jacob a mi- se despida de otro.-

-¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó Jacob abrazándome, ignorando la estúpida broma de Masen.

-Lo estaré.- dije tratando de lucir lo más tranquila posible, pero por dentro estaba quebrándome. Acaricié la mejilla de mi esposo y le sonreí. Luego comenzó a alejarse y caminando hacia la puerta de salida como si fuera a su sentencia de muerte. Mi pobre hombre. Yo estaba asustada a morir y tampoco quería dejarlo, pero esto lo hacía por los dos. Por nuestro futuro.

Me digne a dirigir mi vista hacia Edward, quien lucía impasible, todavía sentado cómodamente en el sillón marrón.

-No muerdo- comentó con su infaltable sonrisa.

-Entonces…- dije sin saber que hacer.- ¿Debería desvestirme?- no era una opción que encontrara conveniente para mí, pero Edward me sonrió y negó lentamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en un yate enorme en el medio de la nada. ¿Cuán genial era eso? Ugh, en absolutamente nada, de hecho apestaba. Solo quería regresar con mi esposo y olvidar que todo esto alguna vez sucedió.

Habíamos subido al helipuerto que tenía el casino. Si señores, el Roxy's contaba con su propio estacionamiento para sus juguetes aéreos. Estaba un poco asustada de volar, sobre todo por el hecho de que el piloto era ni más ni menos que Edward Masen. Pero al parecer sabía lo que hacía, ya que en medio del silencio que se instaló entre nosotros, donde mi tarea era ignorarlo lo más que pudiera, él me contó que tenía licencia para pilotear aviones, helicópteros y avionetas hace ya casi quince años. Así que ese hecho me relajó un poquito.

Pero no me contó donde íbamos, lo cual me tenia inquieta. No me gustaban las sorpresas y menos de desconocidos que pagaban una millonada para acostarse conmigo. Era algo nuevo.

Cuando me dijo que estábamos aterrizando, noté que realmente era ágil con la máquina. Por lo menos no moriría en un helicóptero con un completo extraño.

Bajé a tierra firme y caí en cuenta que estábamos en el maldito océano. Habíamos volado casi una hora y ahora estaba en un yate diez mil veces más grande que el helicóptero anterior y nos encontrábamos en medio de la nada. ¿Acaso este hombre pretendía sorprenderme? No había muchas posibilidades a su favor.

-Puedes ir a tu alcoba a acomodarte- me dijo.- Hay una tina caliente esperándote-

-Gr..acias- titube. No sabía qué era lo correcto en una situación así. ¿Agradecerle por haberme comprado? No lo creo.

De la nada llegó una sirvienta y me llevó a mi habitación. El yate contaba con más de ocho piezas, las que alcancé a contar y supuse que con la misma cantidad de baños. La alfombra del vestíbulo era hermosa, todo color miel y había en la sala principal una chimenea rectangular, la cual estaba encendida, le daba un toque hogareño a la estancia.

Llegué a la habitación, la cual era gigante, era tres veces más grande que la de mi casa. La cama era igual de grande que la del hotel y el edredón era color borgoña con almohadas doradas. Encima de la cómoda estaba colgado un vestido color azul, muy parecido al anterior que el mismo Edward me había regalado. Había una nota junto a él.

_**Relájate un poco en la tina. Vístete y te esperaré en una hora en la cubierta.**_

_**E.**_

La tina realmente me ayudó a relajarme. Mis brazos y piernas dejaron de estar tensas y pude caminar tranquila.

Me puse mi ropa interior, la cual venía en la pequeña maleta que había traído conmigo y me coloqué la bata que había en el baño, mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla. Me maquille sumamente ligero, con un delineador azul que tenía y me puse el vestido. Todavía me quedaban cinco minutos. Una de las sirvientas llegó a buscarme.

Cuando camine hacia la cubierta los nervios volvieron a llegar. No sabía que esperar de esta situación. Solo quería que terminara rápido.

Salí a la corteza y sentí la brisa cálida golpear mis brazos. Giré mi vista y, apoyado en las barandas, se encontraba Edward, estaba vestido con uno de sus inmaculados trajes, pero no llevaba el saco puesto y sus mangas estaban arremangadas, él miraba hacia el horizonte, parecía pensativo.

La noche estaba iluminada por unos faroles del yate y pude divisar al centro de la cubierta una mesa iluminada con candelabros y rosas, donde supuse que cenaríamos.

-Enviaron a buscarme- dije juntando mis manos nerviosa. Edward se giró a mirarme. Su cabello estaba húmedo.

-Dijeron que estabas lista, pero no que estabas tan hermosa- me miraba tan profundamente que me asusté.- El azul definitivamente es tu color- dijo admirando el vestido.

-Gracias- respondí cohibida.

-Ven aquí- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí.- Te faltó un botón- alargó sus delgados dedos a la altura de mi busto y abotonó el que faltaba. Tragué nerviosa.

-Gracias- repetí. Estaba como paralizada.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- dijo tomando mi mano y guiándonos de nuevo hacia el horizonte. Y de repente, todos los faroles se apagaron.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté desorientada.

-Apagaron las luces- dijo sonriéndome, o eso supuse debido a la oscuridad.

-Eso lo veo, pero ¿porqué?- pregunté sarcástica.

-Mira- levanto su mano y comenzó a apuntarme a las estrellas.

-¿Puedes apagar esas también?- cuestioné mirando hacia el cielo. Eso realmente me sorprendería.

-Estoy trabajando en ello- dijo divertido. Podía darme cuenta de que lucía mucho más relajado de lo usual, como si ahora no estuviera con ese disfraz de ricachón de siempre. Aunque su semblante cambio a uno serio.- ¿Quién tomó la decisión?- Por un momento no entendí su pregunta, pero la realidad llegó rápidamente.

-Ambos lo hicimos- respondí sincera.

-Nah- dijo incrédulo sonriendo.- Hazlo por tus propias razones o no lo hagas- acusó.

-No lo conoces- dije defendiendo a mi esposo. Jacob no fue el que decidió esto, ambos fuimos.

-Se que él no te detuvo- dijo girándose a mirarme a los ojos. Con mis tacones estaba casi a su altura.- Si fueras mía… no te compartiría con nadie- dijo observándome detenidamente.

-No te atrevas a juzgar a Jacob- dije molesta, alejándome un poco.- Tú eres el que tiene que comprar mujeres.- lo acusé.

-¿Crees que debo comprar mujeres?- preguntó ofendido, se acercó un paso más hacia mí.

-¿Porqué yo entonces?- ahora estaba confundida, si le llovían mujeres, ¿para que entrometerse en mi vida?

-Te compré porque dijiste que no podías ser comprada.- afirmó altanero.

-No puedo ser comprada- repetí- Tengo entendido que solo follaremos.- dije molesta, mis palabras lo sorprendieron un poco.

-Puede que incluso lo disfrutes- sonrió al decirlo, recomponiéndose.

-No cuentes con ello- dije levantando la mirada, desafiándolo.

-Creo que yo lo haré.- dijo riendo. Luego llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó una moneda plateada de su traje.- Cara lo hacemos,… cruz, cancelamos todo, damos vuelta el bote y nos vamos a casa.- dijo. Lo miré incrédula.- Sin resentimientos, ¿Qué dices?-

-Es tu fiesta- respondí suspicaz. Lanzó la moneda al aire y en un segundo la atrapo. Levantó su palma para que pudiera ver el resultado y maldita sea, era cara.

-Este es mi dólar de la suerte, así que no puedo perder- dijo satisfecho.- Confía en mí- dijo acercando su mano a mi rostro.- Nada pasará que tu no quieras.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que muestran interés en el fic! **

**Trato de actualizar por lo menos tres veces por semana, incluso más. **

**Espero que lo sigan disfrutando y les tengo una pregunta: ¿Quieren que Edward y Bella consumen su acuerdo?**

**Quiero saber que opinan niñas del engreído de Masen.**

**Muchos besos a todas,**

**Cami.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Edward nos guió a la mesa situada al centro de la cubierta. Si Jacob estuviera aquí, sería la velada más romántica de la historia, pero la triste realidad era otra. Masen me ayudo a sentarme apartándome la silla, lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó caminando a su puesto.- Puedo ser un caballero cuando quiero.- comentó divertido. Aquí vamos, suspire.

Unos segundos después, una mujer vestida de camarera salió a nuestro encuentro con una bandeja, seguido por otro joven que traía una botella y dos copas.

-¿Champagne?- preguntó Edward mientras el joven colocaba las copas en la mesa y servía un poco en ellas. Asentí sin saber que más hacer. La bandeja traía dos platos de loza con lo que parecía risotto con camarones, se veía delicioso. Luego se retiraron los camareros y quedamos nuevamente a solas.

-Estás tan callada- afirmó tomando su copa y llevándola hacia sus labios. Me miraba detenidamente, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Podría decir que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero realmente solo estaba expectante. Solo quería que esta noche terminara rápido, aunque no pude evitar pensar que la comida estaba deliciosa.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Edward, supuse que en relación a la cena.

-Todo está delicioso, gracias- comenté mirándolo por un segundo. El ambiente estaba claramente tenso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?- parecía realmente preocupado, lo cual me impactó un poco.

-¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?, ¿realmente estás interesado en cómo me encuentro?-pregunté sarcástica. No le compraba en absoluto su preocupación.

-Solo quiero ser educado- dijo dejando el tenedor a un lado.- Tengo una idea- dijo sirviendo más champagne en nuestras copas. Llevábamos ya casi veinte minutos sentados en silencio y se volvía aburrido.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté mientras me llevaba a la boca el ultimo trozo de comida, Edward por su parte ya había terminado.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- dijo interesado.- Solo quiero saber más de ti.- Pensé que me pediría cualquier otra cosa, menos eso. Estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Emm, seguro.- respondí extrañada.- Pero lo juste es que yo también pregunte- dije envalentonándome. Si podía alargar la noche solamente hablando, por mi estaba bien.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo expectante.- Damas primero- Pensé unos segundos indecisa.

-¿Eres de Washington?- esbocé sin saber que más preguntar. ¿En realidad había acaso algo de lo que quisiera saber de este hombre?

-Esa es fácil, Isabella.- dijo casi sonando aburrido.- Nací en Nueva York, pero sinceramente no me gustan mucho las ciudades grandes, además aquí en Seattle vive casi toda mi familia, así que no me molesta vivir aquí.- bebió de su copa y me preguntó.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- ¿Qué? Eso no me lo esperaba y sonaba muy en serio.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Muy enserio Isabella, no bromeaba cuando dije que quería saber de ti.-

-Mi color favorito es el verde- dije casi graciosamente, ¿acaso no había pregunta más extraña? ¿Qué le importaba si mi color favorito era el melocotón? Dios, Edward era un raro.- ¿Frecuentas mucho el Roxy's?- pregunté.

-Me gustan los juegos de azar, pero no soy un adicto a las apuestas- dijo rápidamente.- ¿Supongo que tu si eres de Washington?- cuestionó interesado.

-Exactamente de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks-

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de él- dijo pensativo.

-Es porque es un muy aburrido y pequeño pueblo- dije acordándome de mi fatal infancia allí y de mi casi inexistente adolescencia.- Lo único que rescato es haber conocido a Jacob.-

-¿Realmente lo amas?- preguntó, me sentí incómoda con su mirada.

-Es mi única familia- dije mirándolo. Esperaba que entendiera que yo amaba a mi esposo y quizás se olvidara del acuerdo.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- preguntó entrando en terreno peligroso. Me acomodé nerviosa en la silla.

-Mi madre, Renée falleció al darme a luz y mi padre Charlie murió unos meses después de haberme casado. Estaba enfermo de cáncer.- dije un poco triste.

-Eso apesta- dijo tomando mi mano a través de la mesa. Lo miré extrañada y quité mi mano lentamente.

-Así que Jacob es lo único que me queda.- dije mirando el suelo, nerviosa.

-De todas formas, eres demasiado hermosa para un tipo como él.- comentó.

-¿Para un tipo como él?- pregunté, levantando la mirada, estaba comenzando a molestarme.- Jacob es más hombre que tu-

-Eso no lo sabes todavía- dijo insinuador. Ugh, asqueroso.- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- parecía curioso.

-Tengo veintiocho- dije enderezándome en la silla. Los cambios abruptos de tema no iban conmigo, ¿sería bipolar?

-Vaya, eres bastante joven.- dijo asombrado.- Yo soy un anciano a tu lado, ya estoy en mi cuarta década.- sonaba divertido.

-Supongo- dije desinteresada. La verdad que no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con él.

-Isabella, por favor, solo quiero que disfrutes esta noche- parecía realmente honesto cuando lo dijo.

-Eso es imposible- dije apenada. Ya no quería seguir a la defensiva.

-¿Quieres más champagne?- preguntó.

-No, gracias.- respondí a secas.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- era la primera vez que sonaba tan interesada en nuestra conversación.

-Ya te dije por qué.- respondió confundido.- Dijiste que no podías ser comprada y yo lo hice…-

-Me refiero a que hay tantas mujeres que puedes tener, ¿por qué entrometerte en mi vida?- estaba empezando a sonar un poco molesta de nuevo, traté de relajarme.

-Eres una joven hermosa y te deseo.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y solo eso?, ¿quieres que follemos?, ¿me diste un millón de dólares para acostarte conmigo?- pregunté un poco histérica.

-Quiero disfrutarte- respondió mirándome seriamente.

-Nunca me tendrás Edward- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, en voz alta al menos. Se sentía extraño.- Podrás poseer mi cuerpo, pero no mi alma.-

-Isabella, no tientes tu suerte- comentó sonriéndome.- También quiero que lo disfrutes. No soy un monstruo.-

-Solo quiero que esto termine ya- susurré, sin saber si me había escuchado o no. Lo sentí levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia mí.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó tendiéndome su mano. Alcé mi rostro confundida.- Por favor, no pelees- sonaba sincero. Un poco renuente, tomé su mano y me levanté de mi silla. Edward nos alejó un poco de la mesa y llevó una mano a mi cintura.

-¿Sin música?- pregunté un poco extrañada.

-Puedo cantarte- dijo sonriendo divertido. Siguió guiándonos a un ritmo lento, meciéndonos al son de las olas que se escuchaban a nuestro lado. Estuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que me cansé de sostener mi rostro y me apoyé en su pecho. Al parecer Edward lo tomó como una buena señal ya que lo sentí relajarse y llevar su mano izquierda a mi espalda, acariciándola.

-¿Isabella?- dijo, haciendo que me alejara de él unos centímetros. Me miró por unos segundos a los ojos y luego a mis labios. Me tensé en ese instante cuando lo sentí acercarse.

-Por favor no- dije casi suplicando. Volvió su mirada a mis ojos y asintió levemente. Mis ojos debieron parecer los de un corderito a punto de ser degollado.

-Por ahora- murmuró. Casi ni lo escuché, tampoco entendí que quiso decir.

Seguimos bailando lentamente, hasta que sentí que me alejó de él, pero sin soltar mi mano. Tragué nerviosa cuando comenzó a caminar llevándome dentro del yate.

Pasamos por la chimenea y en vez de entrar por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, seguimos caminando hacia una puerta, la cual nos dirigió a otra pieza incluso más grande aún. Al parecer era la de Edward. Soltó mi mano al entrar.

-Siéntete cómoda- comentó, mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser un tocadiscos. Lo encendió y una melodía suave comenzó a llenar la estancia. Edward se acercó a mí y alzó una mano hacia mi cabello, sacando el prendedor que lo sujetaba y éste cayó suelto a mis espaldas, esparcido. Él lo acomodo y desenredó con sus propios dedos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Bajó la mano por mis cabellos y cuando llegó a mi hombro derecho, lo barrió todo a un lado y acercó sus labios a besar mi clavícula, pasando por mi hombro, dejando un rastro de besos por toda esa extensión. Estaba nerviosa, casi tiritando.

-Eres muy hermosa.- susurró, pasando su mano por mi brazo, y bajando con él, el tirante de mi vestido. Me tensé.- Relájate, Bella- era primera vez que me llamaba así. Tiró del otro tirante y el vestido cayó a mis pies. Cerré los ojos abruptamente, no quería ver su mirada cuando me viera casi desnuda. Escuché un gemido por lo baje y apreté mucho más mis ojos. No quería mirar, no quería mirar, repetí como un mantra en mi mente. Sentí que sus manos dejaron de tocar mi piel y escuché movimientos.

-Puedes abrirlos Isabella.- lentamente los abrí y lo divisé sentado al otro lado de la cama, estaba sacándose los zapatos. Me quedé parada del otro lado, por dios estaba a un lado de la cama en ropa interior tratando de taparme con mis brazos, ¿cuán estúpido era eso?- Ven aquí- dijo todavía sentado.

Caminé lentamente y me senté a su lado, casi mirando el suelo. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Puedo sacarte los tacones?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí sin saber que más decir. Se agachó para quedar a un lado de mis zapatos, él todavía llevaba su camisa y pantalones puestos. Tomó entre sus manos uno de mis pies y lo descalzó. Luego comenzó a besar mi piel desnuda, desde la planta de mi extremidad hasta mi tobillo, dejando un rastro de besos delicados en mi empeine y subiendo por mis pantorrillas. Todo sin dejar de mirarme, sisee un poco.

Cuando llegó a mis muslos, se detuvo y comenzó con el mismo procedimiento con mi otro pie. Besó suavemente mis pantorrillas subiendo por mis muslos y podía sentir la excitación llegar a mí.

Edward me miró y sonrió. La música llenaba el espacio y le daba un toque sumamente erótico y tenso al ambiente. Estaba confundida.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, dejando su rostro a la altura de mis senos. Edward llevó sus manos a uno de ellos y comenzó a masajearlo. Quise gemir, pero me contuve. Levantó la copa de mi sujetador por sobre mis senos y juré escuchar un rugido hambriento de sus labios, segundos después su rostro rápidamente abarcó uno de mis pechos enteros, ávidamente. Mordí mis labios fuertemente.

Podía sentir su lengua juguetear con mis pezones y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos de placer. Llevó sus manos hacia mi espalda y desabrochó mi sujetador, lo ayudé a quitarlo de mis brazos y él siguió con su tarea de lamer y besar mis senos. Mis manos apretaban y hacían puños en las sábanas. De a poco dejé salir leves gemidos de mi boca.

-Isabella eres tan exquisita- dijo Edward pasando su lengua por mi aureola derecha, podía sentir su mirada intensa en mis ojos.- Tu piel sabe tan deliciosamente, nena- dijo pasando a mi otro seno y dándole una lamida rápida. Bajó una de sus manos hacia mis bragas y de a poco metió un dedo en ellas. Estos casi se resbalan en mis pliegues.- Oh, diablos Isabella, estas tan mojada- dijo mordiendo mi pezón juguetonamente.

-Oh, mierda.- dije gimiendo fuertemente. Fue mi primer gemido sonoro de la noche y ya no podía aguantarme más. Edward se separó rápidamente de mí y se sacó la camisa y los pantalones, quedándose en unos bóxers negros. En unos instantes volvió a mis bragas y las bajó por mis piernas. En esos momentos mi cerebro había sido desconectado totalmente, no podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que este hombre me estaba dando.

-Vamos, Isabella, grita más fuerte- dijo adentrando su rostro entre mis muslos. Y, en efecto, pegué un chillido cuando sentí su lengua esparcirse por mi entrepierna.- Eso es nena, gime para mí- Sus labios absorbían codiciosamente mis fluidos y su dedo pulgar comenzó a frotar mi clítoris en suaves círculos. Me estaba volviendo loca.

De repente, su lengua ya no estaba y me sentí vacía. Edward se levantó y sacó del mueble un preservativo. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Me estiré en la cama más al centro y Edward se bajó el bóxer.

Dios mío.

Su pené era más grande que cualquiera que haya visto, al menos en persona. Mierda, ¿siquiera entrará? Gemí en anticipación, incluso creo que me humedecí aun más allá abajo. Edward se puso correctamente el condón y se acercó a mí.

Me ayudó a estirarme en la cama y se posicionó sobre mí, acercó su rostro a mis pechos y comenzó a besarlos nuevamente, dándole lamidas rápidas y duras. Siguió bajando por mis costillas, todavía besando y lamiendo, pasó por mi ombligo y mordió levemente el hueso de mi cadera. Bajó una de sus manos de nuevo a mi entrepierna y comenzó a bombear dentro de mí.

-Oh por dios- dije casi al borde. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, me faltaba tan poco.

-Todavía no Isabella- dijo sacando sus dedos de mí y negándome mi liberación.- Vas a correrte primero con mi verga dentro- dijo subiendo su rostro al espacio entre mi cuello y mi oreja y mordiendo ahí. Yo solo impulsaba mis caderas hacia su entrepierna, tratando de obtener fricción.

Lo sentí llevar su mano hacia mi unión, empapar sus dedos de mi excitación y luego lubricar su pené, lista para penetrarme. Eso fue tan caliente.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior, diablos necesitaba correrme ya. Edward me sonrió y me penetró de una vez.

Santa mierda, no estaba preparada para recibir tanto placer.

-Isa…bella, estás tan… estrecha- dijo entre gemidos. Siguió moviendo sus caderas y entrando en mí cada vez más rápido.- Te sientes tan bien, nena.-

Todavía dentro de mí, me agarró de las caderas y nos giró. Él estaba recostado y yo lo montaba, era mi turno de moverme. Afirmé mis manos en su pecho, como él tenía las suyas en mis caderas, ayudándome a penetrarlo.

-¡Edward!- dije llegando brutalmente a mi orgasmo unos segundos después. Seguí moviéndome para prolongar la sensación.- ¡Diablos, si!- dije afirmándome de sus rodillas, obteniendo un nuevo ángulo de sensaciones.

-Oh, Bella, serás mi perdición- dijo agarrando fuertemente mis caderas y ayudándome a follarlo más rápido. Edward llegó al orgasmo minutos después. Yo estaba exhausta y sudada encima de él, moriría de cansancio en cualquier segundo.- Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo rompiendo, rápidamente el momento. Luego sentí la realidad caer abruptamente y me separé de él casi como un relámpago, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

Mierda, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella?- preguntó confundido.

Lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos y me acurruqué en el lado opuesto de la cama, sin mirarlo.

En ningún momento Jacob surgió en mis pensamientos, por dios. En ningún segundo pensé en él. Acababa de engañar a mi esposo, había deseado a otro hombre. Me quería matar. Sentí a Edward tocar mi hombro.

-Déjame- dije sin mirarlo, no tenía la fuerza.- Por favor déjame- comencé a sollozar como una beba.

Edward no me dirigió la palabra más y sentí como sabanas me cubrían. No me di cuenta en qué momento escuché la puerta cerrarse, pero él ya no estaba en la habitación, ni su ropa tampoco. Ahí fue cuando me derrumbé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**!Hola chicas!**

**Espero que disfruten este cap tanto como yo, creo que quedó genial.**

**Ojalá que las chicas que no querían que se consumara el acuerdo no estén decepcionadas jejeje, les prometo que la historia se vuelve cada vez más interesante. **

**Quiero saber sus opiniones acerca del primer encuentro sexual entre el Estirado y Bella. **

**Les aclaro que soy Team Edward jajaja, no sé si lo notaron ;)**

**Muchos saludos a todas las que han dejado reviews, se agradecen y también a todas las followers de la historia :)**

**Cualquier cosa me avisan,**

**Besos Cami.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todavía sentía un poco de culpa por esa noche. No me gustaba recordarla mucho, pero a veces aparecía hasta en mis sueños…

Esa noche desperté sola y desnuda en la misma habitación, gracias a dios él no parecía estar por ahí. Me levanté para ponerme mi ropa interior, me puse el vestido, tome mis tacones y sigilosamente salí de la pieza. Parecía de esas chicas que se escabullen de una noche de sexo con un desconocido en la universidad. Oh, cierto, yo estaba escapándome de una noche de sexo con un completo extraño, que no era de la universidad, pero que había pagado un millón de dólares para acostarse conmigo y yo lo había disfrutado. Me daban ganas de llorar cuando recordaba eso.

Cuando llegué a la que era mi habitación, entré directo al baño y me metí bajo la ducha, a llorar como una magdalena y a tratar de borrar los retazos de anoche. Me sentía tan culpable, tan estúpida.

Estuve casi media hora ahí, hasta que decidí salir. Miré el reloj que había en la mesa que marcaba las once de la mañana en punto. Saqué de la maleta un conjunto limpio de ropa interior, unos jeans y una remera cualquiera, en eso, alguien toca a mi puerta. Pude sentir los nervios aflorar. Si era él… no sabría qué hacer.

-¿Señora Black?- la puerta se abrió y la misma mujer de ayer me llamaba. Me relajé al instante.- Ya hemos llegado a tierra firme.- dijo, parecía nerviosa la chica.-El helicóptero está esperándola.-

-¿Y el Señor…?-

-El Señor Masen ya se ha ido- dijo por primera vez mirándome a los ojos.- Buenas tardes.- se despidió.

¿Se había ido?

El recorrido en helicóptero se me hizo eterno, ya que iba sola y ni siquiera había música o algo para distraerme de mis propios pensamientos. Luego de una hora llegué al helipuerto del Roxy's y me comunicaron que Jacob estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al primer piso, la culpa volvió a caer sobre mí. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar siquiera a mi esposo? ¿Podría olvidar lo que sucedió? Tenía que hacerlo.

Jake me divisó a lo lejos y corrió rápidamente hacia mí, no le importo empujar a nadie, ni siquiera las miradas extrañas que le daban. Cuando me alcanzó se detuvo a mirarme, a inspeccionarme, ¿acaso estaba cambiada?, ¿se me notaba en la cara?

-Te amo.- le dije saltando a sus brazos, tratando de no derrumbarme.

-Te amo.- repitió, abrazándome más fuerte aún.

Me repetí a mi misma que ya había terminado todo… como un sueño que se evapora en la luz de la mañana.

Y con el tiempo… con el suficiente tiempo, olvidaría todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cuéntenme en que los puedo ayudar?- preguntó uno de los asistentes del banco, donde teníamos en espera el terreno de Jake.

-Correcto, son dos acres en las afueras de Seattle.- dijo Jacob entusiasmado. Habíamos decidido que lo primero que haríamos con nuestro dinero sería recomprar el terreno en construcción de nuestra casa soñada. Jacob comenzaría a trabajar en ella lo antes posible.- Es la propiedad Black- repitió. Lo mire sonriendo.

-Hemos estado un poco atrasados con los pagos, queremos ponernos al día.- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente. El hombre parecía ofuscado buscando lo que sea que buscaba, seguramente nuestras escrituras.

-No creo que sea posible.- dijo confundido, entre medio de papeles.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Jake aun más confundido, incluso podría decir que estaba asustado.

-La hipoteca no ha sido pagada en dos meses… y parece que la propiedad está en contrato con un tercero.- dijo sacando finalmente una carpeta.

-¿A un tercero?- cuestionó desconcertado.

-¿Quién?- pregunté paralizada. No podía creer que el banco lo había vendido sin nuestro conocimiento.

-Eso es información privilegiada del banco.- refutó.

-¿Cómo eso puede ocurrir? Llamamos específicamente al banco por una extensión de tiempo- dijo todavía sorprendido Jacob, yo seguía desorientada.

-La extensión expiró hace dos días- dijo el asistente cruzándose de brazos.- Si no efectúan pagos, el banco puede volver a poseer la propiedad.-

-¿Sin previo aviso?- pregunté un poco exaltada.- ¿Pueden hacer eso?-

-De hecho, hubo un intento de llamarlos al tercer día… pero aparentemente, no había nadie en casa.- comentó.

-Estábamos fuera de la ciudad- dije desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, en verdad lo siento…pero si estornudas, pierdes.- dijo el ejecutivo, casi entretenido con su chiste.

-¿Si estornudas pierdes?, ¿si estornudas pierdes?- repitió Jacob casi con ira.- ¡Eso es una mierda!- dijo gritando. Tomé su brazo para tranquilizarlo y llevármelo fuera del recinto, no necesitábamos un espectáculo.

Nuevamente las cosas no podían salir peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Quieres ayudarme en el jardín?- pregunté, Jacob acababa de llegar a la casa después de haber vuelto al banco a tratar de pelear nuestro terreno. Lucía un poco desanimado y yo estaba nerviosa con lo que necesitaba hablar.

-Okey- dijo arremangándose la camisa y sonriéndome, un poco más relajado.- Nuestros tomates lucen bien, ¿no crees?- me preguntó mientras yo terminaba de cosecharlos.

-¿Jake?- cuestioné llamando su atención, me saqué los guantes de jardinería.- ¿Qué es un Gryphor?-

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?- preguntó confundido.- ¿Tienes una caja de fósforos?- cuestionó sin tomarme mucha atención. -Dijimos que no hablaríamos de ello.- respondió mientras entraba a la cocina, él si entendía a que me refería, pero desde hace días no le toma el peso necesario a mis palabras.

-Sí, bueno, ahora quiero hablar de ello. ¿Tú no?- pregunté limpiando mis manos en mi delantal y siguiéndolo.

-No- respondió tajante.- Bells…-

-Pensé que podría olvidarme de lo que paso, pero no puedo.- dije interrumpiéndolo.- Así que pienso… quizás si lo hablamos, podemos dejar todo esto atrás.- Jake salió de la cocina hacia el salón, pero todavía podíamos escucharnos.

-Gryphors es un tipo de yate muy lujoso.- dijo hablando un poco más fuerte.- ¿Te llevó a un bote?- preguntó.

-Volamos hasta el puerto de Vancouver.- dije despacio afirmándome en la encimera.

-¿Qué tipo de bote?- me preguntó desde la sala.

-Uno muy grande-

-¿Y luego qué?- Me giré hacia el refrigerador para no mirarlo, aunque sabía que no estaba en la cocina, pero no quería que viera la culpa en mi rostro.

-Luego nada.- dije quitándole importancia. Pude ver que Jacob regresó con la caja de fósforos que necesitaba.- ¿Dónde conseguiste esos fósforos?..., ¿has estado revisando mi bolso?- inquirí molesta.

-No- respondió a la defensiva.- ¿Porqué?, ¿qué hay en tu bolso?- ahora el enojado era él.

-No voy a siquiera hablar de esto- dije indignada.- No lo haré- ¿qué se creía?, ¿qué le estaba escondiendo algo? Me encaminé enojada hacia el salón para tranquilizarme, al rato sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

-¿Rosalie?- respondí extrañada. Rosalie Cullen es una prima lejana que tenía y que casi nunca veía, ella vivía en Rochester con su familia. Solíamos pasar veranos juntas durante la infancia, pero hace años que no la veía.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó con cálida voz.

-Emm, muy bien ¿y tú?, ¿cómo está Ben?- Rosalie estaba casada hace ya cinco años y tenía un bebé de casi nueve meses.

-Ben es un encanto de niño, está tan grande.- dijo sonando algo boba. Me reí al teléfono, los bebés hacen boba a la gente.

-¿Y a que se debe tu repentina llamada?- pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, Emmett tuvo que viajar a Washington por negocios y sé que no hablamos mucho, prima y quiero enmendar eso- comentó tornando su voz un poco triste.- Extraño nuestras pijamadas y comer dulces- comentó.

-Rose, eso era cuando teníamos diez años.- dije divertida.- Ahora tienes un bebé, eres una mujer hecha y derecha.-

-Pero Isabella, recién cumplí veinticinco y tu solo tienes treinta- dijo casi indignada. Aunque la indignada era yo.

-Cuida tu lengua, Rosalie, solo tengo veintiocho.- comenté divertida.

-Solo quiero que volvamos a ser familia,… se que legalmente soy tu única pariente viva y quiero que mi hijo tenga una tía.- comentó tiernamente.

-Suena lindo, Rose- comenté un poquito emocionada.- ¿Vendrás a vernos?-

-Quiero conocer a tu marido, Bella.- dijo. Verdad, había olvidado que no conocía a Jake. Lástima que la situación no estaba del todo bien.

-Seguro- dije tratando de sonar tranquila. En eso Jacob apareció.

-Debo irme, Rose. Llámame cuando llegues a Seattle.- dije- Nos vemos.- corté la llamada.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?- preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Con quién hablabas?- inquirió expectante.

-Rosalie.- respondí molesta. ¿Ahora desconfiaba de mí también?

-¿Ella es tu prima, no?, ¿para qué te llamaba?-

-Emmett y ella están en el estado y quieren conocerte, como yo quiero conocer a mi sobrino- dije colocando el teléfono en la repisa. No lucía muy convencido.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunté irritada.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó entregándome una tarjeta de presentación que no había visto en mi vida.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunté confundida.- Nunca lo había visto antes.-

-Estaba en tu maleta, en un compartimiento secreto.- dijo acusatoriamente. ¿Qué mierda?

-Ni siquiera sé de qué bolsillo hablas- dije enojada. La tarjeta de contacto era, ni más ni menos, que de Edward Masen. No tenía ni idea de que había dejado algo entre mis cosas.

Para variar se entrometía una vez más en mi vida.

-¿Has estado viéndolo?- preguntó casi neurótico.

-No, no lo he hecho.- respondí como si fuera lo obvio. Claramente no lo he vuelto a ver.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en él, cierto?- me cuestionó acusatoriamente. Jacob estaba conjeturando estupideces.

-¡Tú no me dejas olvidar!- dije al borde de los gritos.- Cada vez que lo mencionas así, no me dejas olvidar. Fue bastante difícil, Jacob.- dije debilitándome poco a poco.

-¿Crees que no fue difícil para mí también?- estaba hecho una furia.- ¿Crees que fue fácil dejarte ir con otro hombre?-

-¿Porqué andas revisando mis cosas?- pregunté enojada.

-Pues, porque no confío en ti- dijo lanzando al aire la tarjeta.

-Bueno, yo tampoco- repliqué.

-Bueno, estamos iguales entonces- dijo sarcástico, camino intranquilo por la sala, parecía un animal enjaulado.

-Desde que aceptamos esta mierda, te has vuelto un completo asno- dije sentándome en el sofá apoyándome con mis codos y escondiendo mi rostro en las palmas. Era verdad, desde que me subí a ese helicóptero las cosas han sido color negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía que hacer algo. Quería hacer algo bueno fuera de todos los errores que hemos cometido.

Unas semanas después de que el banco revendiera nuestro terreno, decidí intentar comprársela al imbécil que la obtuvo. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo por nuestro matrimonio, por nuestro futuro.

-A las afueras de Seattle.- dije esperando que la computadora cargara la página.

Me encontraba en el banco, junto al cubículo de una vieja amiga que sabía que podría ayudarme.

-Me van a matar por esto, Bella.- dijo Leah mientras revisaba en el computador.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, Leah. Realmente aprecio que hagas esto por mi- dije casi suplicándole. Necesitaba esa información.

-Aquí esta, justo aquí- dijo apuntando la ficha en la pantalla.

-West Seattle 543, Washington.- dijo leyendo la dirección del terreno.- Aparece bajo el nombre de Masen, Edward.-

-Oh por dios.- dije desconcertada.- No puede ser.- susurré, tuve que afirmarme de la mesa de la impresión.

-Este hombre nunca te lo venderá.- comentó Leah sorprendida.- Lo vi en televisión el otro día, es multimillonario. ¿Por qué querría una propiedad por aquí?-

-Gracias, Leah. Eres un encanto.- dije rápidamente agarrando mi bolso y caminando hacia la salida.

¡Maldito estirado!

¿Qué se creía para ir y comprar mi casa?

Él imbécil me había contado de su empresa, así que sabía donde trabajaba y lo encontraría.

Llegué en tiempo record al centro de la ciudad y tomé un taxi hacia Masen Enterprise.

¡Lo mataría!

Entré casi corriendo a sus oficinas luego de salir del ascensor, la estúpida de su secretaria no me detendría.

-Señorita, no puede entrar.- gritó la mujer enojada. La ignoré y divisé una oficina repleta de hombres, era de vidrio y pude notar rápidamente la presencia de Masen. Casi abro la puerta de un golpe y él me vio.

-¡Bastardo!- grité acercándome a él hecha una furia, estaba descontrolada.- Robaste mi propiedad- vociferé. Me importaba un rábano su reunión y todos los otros estirados que me miraban como si viniera del zoológico.

-Caballeros- dijo Edward levantándose de la cabecera de la mesa redonda, lucia calmado.- Les quiero presentar a una amiga…-

-No soy tu amiga.- dije casi riéndome sarcástica. Es un maldito engreído.

-Isabella me aconsejó sobre una propiedad a las afueras de Seattle.- comentó casi conversando con los presentes.

-¡Tú mentiroso!- lo apunté con ira.- La tomaste y la quiero de vuelta- lo acusé.

-Todo está bien, caballeros.- dijo tranquilo- Todo está bajo control. Discúlpenme un segundo.- Tomó fuertemente de mi brazo y me llevó fuera de la oficina. Entramos a otra sala mucho más pequeña, donde solo había un escritorio y unos sofás.

-¿Querías herirme?- pregunté confundida, seguía sin entender su actuar. Traté de tranquilizarme por el bien de nuestra conversación.

-Tonterías, creo que eres asombrosa- dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina y acercándose a mí.

-¡Esa era nuestra casa!- grité impasible.

-Yo llegué primero- dijo caminando tranquilamente hacia la silla en el escritorio y sentándose cómodamente.

-Quiero que me la vendas de vuelta- apunté.

-No puedes costearla- dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Sí?, ¿qué te parece un millón de dólares?- respondí desafiándolo.

-El precio es dos- dijo impávido.

-Si dijera dos, el precio sería cuatro, ¿cierto?- repliqué mordaz, casi quería reírme.

-Vi una oportunidad y la tomé- comentó gesticulando.- Tenías el dinero y los instintos correctos, pero se tardaron mucho.- dijo levantándose y apoyándose en el escritorio.- Quiero que trabajes para mí- declaró. Lo mire encolerizada.

-Ándate al infierno- respondí indignada, preferiría vivir bajo el puente primero. Me di media vuelta para irme rápidamente de este repulsivo lugar.

-Escucha, lo digo enserio.- lo sentí agarrarme del brazo, atrayéndome nuevamente.

-Nunca- contesté sacando mi brazo de su agarre, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Porque te odio!- declaré fulminante.

-No, no lo haces- dijo sonriéndome.- Desearías hacerlo, pero no puedes.- me miraba de una forma tan extraña, mi estómago dolió. Salí rápidamente de ahí, sin siquiera mirar a la tonta secretaria. Las escaleras de emergencia parecían la mejor opción.

Y si, si lo odiaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola, Bells- dijo Jake besándome. Acababa de llegar de hablar con Masen.- Luces terrible- comentó riéndose de mí.- ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Te diré- respondí tirando mi bolso en el sofá y sacándome la chaqueta.- Pero primero tomaré un poco de vino.- dije exhausta.- ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunté sacando una copa del mueble y tomando la botella de la mesa. Intenté abrirla pero me fue imposible. Jacob me ayudó a abrirla con el sacacorchos.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó mientras abría la botella.

-Anoche estuve despierta horas intentando descifrar como salir de este desastre- dije mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Y hoy?- preguntó extrañado.

-Hoy me encontré con Masen- dije rápidamente. Escuché sorpresivamente como la botella de vino colapsaba con fuerza contra la muralla de enfrente. Jacob estaba morado de la rabia.- ¡Gracias por tu confianza, Jacob! Y por escuchar- Lo que me faltaba, sus ataques de ira. Vidrios y líquido morado estaban esparcidos por el piso y los muebles.

-¿Te lo cogiste?- preguntó acusándome.

-No- dije enojada. ¿Qué tipo de mujer cree que soy?

-Pero eso querías- repitió celoso.

-Lo confronté a plena luz del día, Jacob, enfrente de muchos idiotas estirados.- dije levantando mis brazos.

-No te creo.-

-Jacob, el compró nuestra propiedad, ¿ok?- le conté tratando de tranquilizarlo y de quitarle su estúpida idea de la cabeza.- Por eso fui a verlo… para buscar la manera de que nos la devolviera. No tienes razones para estar celoso, ¡lo odio!- dije apoyándome cansada en la encimera.

-Dime que paso en ese yate- dijo levantando la mirada, más calmado pero más exigente.

-No hagas esto- dije desconcertada.

-Quiero saber que te hizo ese bastardo- repitió demandando.

-Está bien, te lo diré. El hombre era un maldito semental- dije irónica.- ¿Debería decir que lo hicimos toda la noche?, ¿eso es lo que quieres escuchar?-

-¿Esa es la verdad?- inquirió.

-¡Tú no quieres la puta verdad!- dije a los gritos.- ¡Quieres que mienta, para que te diga que fue horrible y no me creerás!-

-Solo dime la verdad, Bells- dijo ya desganado, más tranquilo.

-Solo fue sexo, Jacob.- dije tratando de acercarme a él.- Solo sexo, no amor.-

-¿Fue un buen polvo?- cuestionó.

-No hagas esto- repetí desviando la mirada.

-¿Fue bueno?, ¿fue bueno?- repitió gritando.

-Si- respondí sin mirarlo. Lo sentí caminar hacia la puerta.- ¡Jacob!-

-¡No me digas que fue solo sexo!- contesto perturbado.- ¡Estuviste atraída hacia él desde un comienzo!-

-¡Eso es mentira, Jacob!- respondí al borde del llanto.- Lo hice por ti- Lo seguí hasta la sala.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que lo hiciste por mi!- dijo devolviéndose unos pasos.- ¡Lo hiciste por ti misma!, ¡te morías por hacerlo!- ya no podía retener mis lágrimas.

-¡Nunca hubiera hecho esto por mi! ¡Todo fue por ti!-

-¡No me mientas!- gritó.- Estabas atraída por él.- declaró mirándome con furia, yo estaba en el suelo llorando sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Jacob se fue cerrando de un portazo.

Mi matrimonio se iba lentamente por la borda…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**!Hola chicas!**

**Estoy muy emocionada por subir este capítulo.**

**Me demoré un poquito por que estoy en exámenes en la universidad y he estado estudiando todo el día.**

**Pero de todas formas me di el tiempo de terminar el cap y subirlo.**

**Espero que a todas les gusten el giro que está dando la historia lentamente.**

**¿Porqué creen que Edward compró la propiedad de Jacob y Bella? ¿algunas suposiciones?**

**Muchos cariños a todas,**

**Cami **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de completa autoría de Stephenie Meyer y la historia está basada en una película bajo el mismo título, con unos leves cambios por supuesto. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Sabía que algo así pasaría. Supongo que cuando haces un trato con el diablo, eventualmente pagas el precio.

Jacob finalmente se fue de la casa. Todavía no podía creerlo.

Luego de nuestra pelea, llegó pasada la media noche, traté de hablarle, de que recapacitara, pero no hubo caso. Estaba decidido.

Tomó todas las pertenencias que más necesitaría y se fue…

-Oh, hola, Bells- respondió Paul, uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob. Sabía que se estaba quedando con él, lo cual no me tenía contenta.

-¿Está Jacob ahí?- pregunté tímida, solo quería saber que estaba bien.

-No estoy aquí- escuché lo que Jacob decía a través del teléfono.

-Sí, está justo aquí. ¿Quieres hablar con él?- preguntó ignorando lo que él le dijo.

-No, no quiero hablar con él- dije indecisa. No sabría que decirle de todas maneras.

-Mira, Bella…- comenzó a hablar un poco más bajo- Él te ama, tu lo amas. Tienen que intentar arreglar esto, todo es bastante simple, ¿sabes?-

-Dile que se quede con el dinero- declaré tratando de no pensar en sus palabras anteriores.

Había estado pensando estos días sin él y sabía que el dinero no me pertenecía, ni siquiera lo merecía. Tampoco lo quería, así que solucioné que lo mejor sería entregárselo. Yo me las podía arreglar luego.

-No quiero nada de él- lo escuché murmurando a lo lejos.

-Jake…- respondió Paul hablándole a él, olvidándose de que yo estaba en la línea.- Ella dice que no quiere el dinero.-

-Yo tampoco lo quiero- contestó molesto.- No quiero dinero sucio...-

Colgué el teléfono al segundo. No quería que Paul me escuchara llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las siguientes semanas sin Jacob se sintieron como meses. Me volví muy buena en admirar murallas y en parecer un zombie.

-Bella- me llamó mi jefa, Carmen Denali. Me había quedado nuevamente observando el aire.

-Hay un hombre afuera que quiere ver mansiones de más de diez millones de dólares- dijo entusiasmada.- Ha pedido explícitamente que lo atiendas tú- Giré mi vista hacia el ventanal que daba al vestíbulo de las oficinas y casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¡Era Masen!

-Encuentra a alguien más- respondí tajante. No lo quería ver ni en pintura a ese hombre.

-¿Qué encuentre a alguien más?- me miró como si estuviera loca- ¿Estás enferma o algo?- preguntó mirándome extrañada.- ¿Sabes cuál es la comisión si vendes una casa de diez millones de dólares?- Claro que sabía, pero no quería más dinero que proviniera de él.

-No puedo hacerlo, Carmen.- dije mirando de reojo la ventana. Edward parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba aquí.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Eres la mejor corredora de propiedades que tengo.- dijo sonando, no supe descifrar si desesperada o enojada. Quería pensar que la primera.- Eres la que pide y si eso quiere, eso tendrá.- contestó cruzándose de brazos frente a mi escritorio. Sus palabras causaron estragos en mí. Casi me reí, ¿lo que él quiere, él lo obtiene? Me sonaba terriblemente conocido.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- dije negándome rotundamente a hacer eso. No podía ceder ante él.

-Bella, nunca soñaría en forzarte a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad.- dijo sonando más tranquila.- Excepto esta vez. Así que ahora mueve tu trasero o estás despedida.- dijo enderezándose y caminando a su oficina. Estaba impactada.

Me levanté de mi asiento y di un suspiro. Tenía que ser fuerte, yo siempre lo fui. Respiré hasta relajarme, tomé mi bolso y las carpetas que supuse que necesitaría y salí a enfrentarlo.

Apoyado en la pared, Edward se mostraba una vez más impecablemente vestido, solo que esta vez llevaba unos raybans oscuros. Cuando me vio, se enderezó y me sonrió, típico. Intentó acercarse a saludarme, pero lo corté.

-Si crees que este show te va a funcionar, me subestimas- dije pasando por su lado y caminando al taxi que nos esperaba.

-Realmente eres hermosa- dijo alcanzando mi paso rápidamente y abriéndome la puerta del auto. Rodee mis ojos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunté una vez estábamos sentados.

-Estoy en busca de una casa- respondió como si fuera lo obvio.

-Bueno, está Ravenna, South Park, Columbia, Ballard, West Seattle, Northgate, Lake City, View Ridge y Maple Leaf- concluí mirando por la ventana. Ya me sentía mentalmente exhausta.

-París- respondió mirándome serio.

-Northgate, porfavor.- informé al taxista rodando mis ojos nuevamente.

Una vez llegamos a la primera mansión, descendimos del auto, de nuevo con su inservible ayuda y entramos a la estancia.

-Los techos son del arte gótico francés- comencé mientras empezaba el recorrido por la mansión.- Pinturas renacentistas, como puedes observar. Suelos de caoba por todas las habitaciones, los baños son de mármol italiano.- dije mientras entrabamos a la habitación principal.- Este es el baño más grande- dije abriendo la puerta.

-¿Por qué no respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas?- preguntó interrogante.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunté señalando la casa, intenté ignorar sus palabras.

-Me encanta.- respondió mirándome. Me di media vuelta, caminando hacia el salón.- ¿Te gusta a ti?-

-No- respondí tajante.

-Treinta millones, mínimo- dijo tocando una pintura de la muralla.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunté extrañada.

-Lo sé- respondió satisfactoriamente.

-Bueno, veamos- dije rebuscando entre mis papeles.- No está a la venta.- dije sorprendida. Las carpetas no mentían.

-Todo está a la venta.- respondió sugestivo, ignoré su comentario fuera de lugar, luego caí en cuenta.

-¿Está es tu casa, cierto?- pregunté sabiendo ya mi respuesta. ¡Por supuesto que era su casa!

-¿Te gusta ahora?- preguntó observando el salón.

-Bueno.- dije un poco más renegada.- Ciertamente es hermosa-

-¿Qué crees que necesita?- preguntó interesado.- Dime honestamente.-

-Creo que necesita vida,…necesita muebles, quizás un par de perros y unas flores- comenté asomándome por la ventana.

-Te necesita a ti- dijo acercándose a mí, tomándome de la cintura. Me alejé rápidamente.

-Olvídate de eso- dije negando lentamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque por como partimos, no tenemos hacia donde ir- dije mirándolo.

-No sabes eso- respondió seguro.- Yo nunca he empezado de esta forma tampoco.- dijo volviendo a acercarme.- Te necesito- dijo aproximando su rostro a mi cuello.

-No- dije tratando de alejarme.- Tu coleccionas cosas- intenté zafarme de sus brazos.

-¿Tu no?- me preguntó.

-No personas- respondí enderezándome y acomodando las carpetas en mis brazos.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida y me subí sin su ayuda al taxi. Por un segundo pensé en no esperarlo y solamente irme de ese lugar.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que el estúpido de tu ex marido te haya dejado sola- comentó enojada Rosalie. Estábamos caminando por el centro comercial con Ben en el coche. Más que nada paseando y mostrándole Seattle a Rose un poco.

Desde su llamada, finalmente tuvieron que irse de Washington muy pronto, debido a que Ben enfermó y no alcanzaron a visitarme, lo cual agradecí profundamente ya que esa semana había sido del terror. Además de que ahora ya estaban acá y eso me ponía un poco contenta y boba, tenía que aceptarlo, Ben era un bebé demasiado monísimo.

Le había contado algunas detalles a Rose acerca de mi distanciamiento con Jacob, obviamente dejando de lado el hecho de que me acosté con otro hombre por dinero. Simplemente le conté que teníamos problemas y Jacob se fue por una pelea de celos. Sí, que cobarde soy.

-Rose, no estamos separados, separados- intenté explicar.- Solo estamos tomándonos un tiempo para evaluar las cosas.- dije finalmente mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¡Y una mierda el tiempo!- dijo casi gritando.- Perdón Bennie- dijo tapándole los oídos a su pobre hijo.- No conoceré a ese idiota, pero sé que es un estúpido por dejarte ir. No es su culpa que seas tan sexy y los hombres te deseen- comentó mirándome divertida. Si supiera. Intenté reírme con ella, pero fue… imposible.- Somos Swan's ósea irresistibles.- dijo graciosamente.

-Te recuerdo Rose, que ahora eres una Cullen…- le rebatí divertida.

-Sigo siendo una Swan en mi corazón, pero no cambies de tema. Jacob es un idiota, punto final.- dijo como si estuviéramos en la corte. Rose veía muchas películas.

-No quiero seguir hablando de él, Rose… Cuéntame cómo está Emmett, ¿consiguió el ascenso que quería?- hablar de cosas de su familia la mantendría ocupada, rápidamente comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos.

No podía despegar mi mente de Edward. Sus palabras del otro día merodeaban constantemente mi cabeza y me mantenían en las nubes.

Me sentía tan miserable y me detestaba a mi misma cuando pensaba en él. Yo amo a Jacob y odio a Masen, punto. No quería empezar a tener pensamientos erróneos sobre él, estaba simplemente mal. Realmente lo odiaba.

-¿Bella?- Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos.- ¿Isabella me estas siquiera escuchando?-

-Sí, Rose, perdón- respondí volviendo a la tierra.- ¿Qué decías?-

-Dije que tengo hambre- comentó llevando el coche de Ben hacia el patio de comidas.- Tengo ganas de una malteada- dijo sonriendo. La seguí rápidamente.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, a la linda Rosalie le dieron ganas de comprarse ropa, que entretenido. Odiaba comprar, más aún porque antes no tenía dinero y era demasiado triste ver las vitrinas y saber que no hay nada que te puedas costear.

Luego de un mes de vivir sin Jacob, decidimos que nos repartiríamos el dinero, ya que los dos necesitábamos pagar cuentas y deudas y, finalmente, fue la mejor decisión.

Rosalie con bebé y todo entro a probarse no sé cuantas prendas y yo solo la acompañaba por todos lados. Luego de un rato aburrida, decidí ir a comprarme un libro para darme un gusto. Me llevé a Ben conmigo y me encaminé a la librería.

No podía decidirme si llevar un libro de cocina para preparar nuevas recetas, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta de que no tenía a nadie a quien cocinarle. Quizás le haría una cena a Rose antes de que se vaya. Entre mis opciones estaba también comprar un libro que llamó mi atención un poco, era sobre las parejas y los engaños. ¡Qué conveniente!

-Ay Ben, tienes tanta suerte de ser un bebé todavía- dije suspirando mientras miraba los dos libros y decidía cual llevaría.

-Si pretendes impresionarme con una cena, el primero sería mucho más enriquecedor.- comentó Edward de la nada, asustándome en el proceso. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí?

-¿Estás siguiéndome?- pregunté recuperándome del susto.

-Puede ser- contestó quitándome despreocupadamente de las manos los libros y dejando de lado el de parejas. Caminó a la caja registradora con el de cocina y se puso en la fila para pagarlo. Todo lo hizo tan calmado, como si no acababa de llegar de la nada siguiéndome como un psicópata.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté alarmada.

-Nunca mencionaste que tuvieras un hijo- comentó mirando de soslayo a Ben, juraría que estaba arrugando el ceño.

-Es porque no lo es- respondí.- Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy hablando, déjame pagar mi libro y ciertamente déjame tranquila.- dije intentando quitárselo, en eso Rosalie llegó. ¡Perfecto!

-¡Bella! Te he comprado un vestido hermoso- dijo acercándose a nosotros. Rose me sonrió y se aproximó a Ben para darle un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Quién es este hombre, Bells?- cuestionó mirando detenidamente a Edward.

-No es nadie- comenté rodando mis ojos.

-Mi nombre es Edward Masen.- le sonrió a mi prima, introduciéndose.- Soy un amigo de Isabella.-

-No soy tu amiga- repetí mirándolo.- Solo quiero comprar mi libro.- comenté irritada.

Llegó nuestro turno en la fila e intenté entregar el dinero para comprarlo, pero Edward no me dejó y terminó pagándolo él. Ugh, terco hombre.

-Bueno, Edward, espero no nos volvamos a encontrar, por favor déjame tranquila.- dije molesta.

-Fue un gusto, Edward- se despidió Rose divertida.

Tomé el coche de Ben y guarde mi compra, salí rápidamente de la tienda, sin siquiera dejar a Edward decir ni pío.

-Ese hombre es un adonis, Bella.- dijo mi prima levantándome las cejas.- ¿Es tu nuevo novio o algo?- cuestionó curiosa.

-No lo conozco realmente, tampoco me agrada- respondí desinteresada.

-Pero insiste en comprarte libros y parece más interesado de lo que piensas.- comentó mientras caminábamos al taxi. Debía comprarme un auto, pronto.

-Solo quiero que me deje tranquila, por su culpa Jacob…- no pude terminar la oración, no tenía el coraje.

-¿Por ese hombre tú ex esposo te dejó?- dijo casi gritando asombrada. Gracias Rose, pensé sarcástica.

-Es complicado.- dije tratando de olvidar el tema. No quería hablar de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche siguiente decidí que le haría una cena a Rose, ella tenía el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York la mañana siguiente y quería hacer algo especial por su visita.

Me mantuve encerrada dos horas en la cocina preparando una de las recetas que venían en mi nuevo libro, era una lasaña, pero de verduras con salsa blanca y carne, fue bastante fácil. La cocción del plato era de casi media hora y coloqué la mesa mientras esperaba. Rosalie veía la televisión entretanto hacia dormir a Ben.

Comencé a sacar la lasaña del horno, cuando de repente, Rose comenzó a gritarme desde el salón.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!- Corrí apresuradamente hacia el salón pensando que algo le había pasado a Ben y la realidad era otra.- ¡Mira tú adonis está en televisión!- comentó divertida apuntando a la pantalla.- Si que es bello, ¿no?- No pude evitar quedarme mirando atentamente. No supe porqué estaba ahí, ni que canal era, solo sabía que sus ojos resaltaban mucho más que en persona. Estaba casi hipnotizada.

-¿Qué… qué hace en televisión?- pregunté volviendo a mis cinco sentidos.

-Al parecer su empresa ha organizado un evento a beneficio de una fundación de niños con cáncer- comentó mi prima mientras mecía a Ben en sus brazos.- Ves, Bella, es un chico bueno- Rodee los ojos. Iba a devolverme a la cocina, hasta que lo escuché hablar.

-Bueno, Todd, existen muchos niños huérfanos a causa del cáncer y sabemos que es una enfermedad letal. Masen Enterprise quiere hacer un aporte generoso a todas esas niñas que han perdido a sus padres, queremos que sepan que no los coleccionamos ni los compramos, nuestra fundación considera que cada niño es único y merece ser querido- comentó mirando directo a la cámara, mientras el periodista le hacia otras preguntas. Yo estaba en estado de shock.

¿Era mi ilusión o se había referido a mí?, ¿me estaba volviendo loca de repente?

-¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Rose acercándose a mí. Yo estaba inmóvil.

-Creo que lo estoy…- susurré luego de unos segundos.- Estoy bien.- le respondí sonriéndole. Caminé lentamente hacia la cocina y comencé a servir la cena.

-Está lasaña está genial, Bells- elogió Rosalie comiendo otro bocado.- Si pudiera llevarme un pote en mi cartera para el avión lo haría.- dijo divertida. Me reía de su exageración.

-Gracias, prima.- respondí ruborizada. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a los cumplidos.

La cena fue todo un éxito y Ben durmió toda la noche muy tranquilo, lo cual Rosalie y yo lo agradecimos. Me daba pena tener que despedirme de ellos en la mañana, me había acostumbrado esta semana a no estar sola y parecía que esa lejana rutina volvería.

La despedida fue rápida y, no fue un adiós, fue un hasta luego, ya que prometí visitarlos en el verano que viene y así poder ver más seguido a Ben y a sus padres. Al menos está semana no había sido desperdiciada. O eso creía.

Con respecto a Edward, seguía ilusionando con que se había referido a mí, como también pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, lo cual era más probable.

Tenía que comenzar a meter mi cabeza en otras cosas, cambiar de ambiente y no pensar siempre en lo mismo. Y creo que tengo la idea adecuada para eso.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, chicas?**

**Edward cada vez comienza a entrar en la vida de Bella de a poco...**

**Quiero comentarles que me da mucha risa cuando dicen en los reviews que Jake es un cerdo o un maldito, aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo**

**con ello, pero él ha sido engañado, no es el que engaña, hahaha me gusta que sean fieles a Eddie :D**

**La pregunta del capítulo tiene más que ver con cuantas veces quieren que actualice, no sé si prefieren que lo haga harto o que mejor las haga esperar un**

**poquitito más jejeje, la espera lo hace más emocionante... Avísenme que piensan**

**Muchos besos a todas, **

**Cami**


End file.
